


European Encounter

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: Set during Diego's college days, he finds himself taking a liking to the deaf/mute, Bernardo. He must find a way to save him from his vindictive employer. Mainly set in Heidelberg, Germany. Almost all the German place names are written the way they are in Germany (Deutschland).





	1. Chapter 1

European Encounter

[2](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/euroencounter2.htm)

| 

[3](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/euroencounter3.htm)

| 

[4](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/euroencounter4.htm)  
  
---|---|---  
  
_**European Encounter**_

_**by**_

_**Sue K.**_  
  
---  
  
_**Description:**_ **  
This is a before Zorro story, telling of the meeting of Diego and Bernardo, during an inter-European fencing tournament in Heidelberg, Germany.**

**This story came about when a group of us were speculating as to how Diego de la Vega and Bernardo met. I thought of an encounter en route to a fencing tournament in a city that I had learned to love...**

**_Disclaimer:_  
The only actual characters appearing from the original WD Zorro show are Diego and Bernardo. Everyone else, the settings, ideas etc, belong to me.If you would care to use them, however, just ask.I’m sure we can work something out….**

**_A note from the Author:_  
Author's note: Almost all the German place names, etc. are written the way Germans spell them. I.E. Koln is Cologne, etc. To anyone who might be familiar with, or from Heidelberg, I meant no insult, it really is a beautiful place, but to be true to the storyline, Bernardo would not, under the circumstances, think so, and thus I described it as one who was fearful would. Historical note: Heidelberg was one of the few places that the Allies refused to bomb during WWII, because of the university's historical significance and the city's beauty. It also helped that there were no factories in the near vicinity.**

**Susan Kite  
28 September 1998**

**slightly edited July/November, 2001**  
  
---  
  
Heidelberg Castle in Winter  
  
---  
  
**Chapter One -- Chance Encounter  
Europe -- Mid 1819**

**Out of the corner of his eye, Bernardo watched the tall, young Spaniard standing at the rail of the ship, as he sat, polishing his master’s boots. The young man, although several years older than his spoiled employer, seemed more exuberant and full of life. He watched as the dark-haired man took in the sights and sounds of the city they were sailing into. A smile never left his lips and it was obvious to Bernardo that he was excited to be on this trip. The mute also felt that he had seen the young _caballero_ somewhere before.**

**The can of boot blacking slipped out of his hands and before Bernardo could grab it, the tin can had rolled across the deck, bumping against the foot of the young man. Looking down, the caballero picked it up, looked around, and saw only Bernardo. Smiling, he brought the polish over and tossed it casually to the manservant.**

**"You are missing this, _señor_?" he asked, congenially.**

**Bernardo nodded and then pointed out his disability, expecting the young man to show pity and then retreat as many did. He had become used to it over the years.**

**"But you do hear?" the _caballero_ asked simply. Bernardo nodded.**

**"Is your _patrón_ Don José Rodriguez of Seville?" Again Bernardo nodded. "He is very good with a blade," the young man commented.**

**Again Bernardo nodded and signed a query. "Yes, I have crossed blades with him, at a tournament two months ago. I am Diego de la Vega, a student at the university in Madrid."**

**That was what was familiar about the young man. As the man who had won the Spanish championship, de la Vega was the only man to have bested his master. But Don Diego seemed to have no arrogance about him, only a natural dignity that Don José lacked.**

**Bernardo was unused to that. Don José was extremely haughty and he still railed against the man who had beaten him. For months, Bernardo had regretted the decision to enter the service contract with his current employer. The young pup was insufferable and intolerable at times. When this inter-European competition had come up, he had been about to take his chances and leave Rodriguez’s employ, knowing full well that such a move would make it extremely difficult to get a good position elsewhere. Menservants who suddenly quit were looked upon with suspicion, as being unsteady and mercurial. Sighing, Bernardo squelched those thoughts as unseemly, since he was still in Don José’s employ.**

**"I would like to know your name, _señor_. Are you literate?" Diego asked, breaking into Bernardo’s reverie. Again, Bernardo nodded. Don Diego appeared a bit uncomfortable asking such a personal question, but seemed genuinely interested in knowing more about the mute. Young de la Vega looked around and not seeing anything useful to write with, looked at the can in the mute’s hands. A slightly mischievous gleam came into his eyes.**

**Quickly, Diego turned over one of the other chairs and pointed to the polish. "Write it for me, _por favor_." Bernardo couldn’t believe the young man’s audacity, but something compelled him to do as asked. As small as he could with his finger, he wrote ‘Bernardo’ on a slat of the chair.**

**Diego peered over the mute’s shoulder. "Bernardo," he stated. "Now I can address you properly. _Gracias_." Taking the rag, he wiped the polish into the grain of the wood. Sudden footsteps quickened his hand and before the other person had come into view, the chair was turned back over and the rag back in the hands of the mute.**

**Don José Rodriguez came out of the deckhouse and stopped suddenly, recognizing Diego. "Bernardo, are you not done with those yet?" His scowl deepened. "Get out of here. Take them back to my cabin and finish them." Bernardo gathered up everything in quick compliance.**

**" _Señor_ Rodriguez, it is my fault that your manservant did not finish. I pestered him with a few questions," Diego commented through tightly pressed lips. Bernardo flashed him a quick look of gratitude.**

**"How I treat or address my servant is my concern, _Californio_ ," he spat. The title was said more like a curse than a place name. "But stay away from him and me." Don José turned on his heel and stalked away, like an angry tiger ready to lash out.**

**In irritation, Diego watched the retreating pair as they descended to the passenger deck. The manservant intrigued him, he seemed quick and intelligent, and Diego perceived a sense of humor that might rival his own. Too bad the mute was stuck with an insufferable lout like Don José as his master.**

**Seeing how close their approach was to the harbor near the city of Rotterdam, Diego decided that it might be a good idea to go down to the cabin he shared with his teammate and finish packing. Out of deference to his roommate’s higher rank, when he reached the door, he knocked. "Enter," came the answer.**

**Diego opened the cabin door and walked in, stopping abruptly when the point of his friend’s saber was only one inch from his nose. He simply folded his arms and smiled. "Don Fernando," Diego said, laughing. "You have made your point."**

**Dropping the blade, Fernando Miguel Carroza y Arana, laughed at Diego’s pun. "Well, Diego, are you coming to the cabin to spar with me or are you simply here to open another book or stare at a chess board?" Fernando asked.**

**"If we were not so close to disembarking, I would probably be doing a little reading, but as it is, I am here to finish getting my things together," Diego explained. Their easy bantering conversation belied a former rivalry that had bordered on animosity.**

**Don Fernando was a cousin to King Ferdinand, and at one time intensely disliked the young _Californio_ , who had, in only a short time, shown a propensity for blade work that was almost uncanny. For his part, Diego had felt that Fernando had flaunted his rank more than was necessary, until he had realized that this was fairly normal behavior for members of the royal family. The pair had finally become close friends and Diego had been given the privilege of observing the internal workings of the Spanish monarchy through his association with Fernando.**

**"I have a favor to ask," Diego said, as he was packing away the few items that were still lying out.**

**"What is on your mind?" Fernando asked. He looked at Diego in mild curiosity, as the _Californio_ had never prevailed upon him for anything remotely resembling royal favoritism. The tone of Diego’s voice and his demeanor gave the royal cousin the idea that this was no simple request.**

**"Would you be willing to approach Don José Rodriguez about hiring his manservant, Bernardo?" Diego asked. "I have a pretty good idea what he would say if I went to him with such an offer."**

**Fernando laughed. "I most certainly do know what he would say, and I will not repeat it. Why the interest in a manservant, all of a sudden? And I suppose you are referring to the mute? Would your interest be that of wanting a hardworking servant, or in your case, you backward colonial, someone compatible. Or do you simply feel sorry for the poor man? "**

**Diego had a quick retort on his tongue, but stopped before saying anything. He pondered his reasons. "I really cannot say, except that I like Bernardo’s personality; he is not stuffy or condescending," Diego added, trying to understand his thoughts himself. "And depending on how much I might have to come up with for severance pay, would you be good for it?"**

**"Hmm, I suppose, but it will cost you, Diego de la Vega." He laughed at the puzzled look on his roommate’s face. "A few less hours with the studies and a few more with the blade."**

**"I wholeheartedly concur, Don Fernando," said a voice from the open door. "Regardless of your wonderful talent, Diego, you must continue to practice. The competition at this tournament will not be as easy as at other tournaments."**

**" _Sí_ , General de Silva," Diego agreed. He hastily bid his mentor enter and made room on the small bed for the general.**

**"I was just checking to see if you two would soon be ready to disembark. We will be taking a coach along a route that roughly parallels the Rhein River almost the whole way to Heidelberg," the general said. The man was in his early fifties, but was still trim and well able to handle a sword. His prodigious skill in all aspects of fencing had earned him his post at one of the most prestigious universities in Spain, and he was generally considered to be one of the most skilled fencing masters in Europe.**

**General Juan Morales de Silva y Montez had intense blue eyes that could pick out the slightest flaw in the stance of any fencer. His steel gray hair and small trim beard just added to the aristocratic bearing that seemed to be an internal and unconscious part of his being. Not in the least arrogant, he was very self assured and confident in his skills. In height, he was several inches shorter than Diego, but the _caballero_ always felt that he was looking up at the General, so powerful was his personality. In some ways, General de Silva reminded Diego of his own father.**

**"Hopefully, we will get to Heidelberg several days before the tournament takes place. That way you will be able to practice and get any travel stiffness out of your muscles," the general informed them.**

**The trip would have been faster overland, through France, but owing to the strained relations between France and Spain, since Napoleon had deposed the king some years earlier, that route was not even considered.**

**King Ferdinand had regained power in 1814, but was still angry at the audacity of Spain’s neighbor. Thus the journey included a trip by brigantine sailing vessel to the Netherlands.**

**"Do not indulge in any undo pleasures along the way, gentlemen, specifically the _Frauleins_ or _Ratskellers_." General de Silva looked meaningfully at Fernando, who was something of a ladies’ man, but he also favored Diego with a glance. "And do not disobey the curfew. I want my team rested, not hung over and exhausted."**

**Later that day, the trio disembarked and made their way to an inn for the night. Fernando approached Rodriguez with his offer to hire Bernardo as his personal manservant, but was rebuffed; the excuse being that the mute was a necessity on this trip. Offering a handsome severance pay didn’t sway the man, so Fernando simply thanked him and left. Diego was disappointed, but not surprised.**

**"I think he may have an idea what we are up to, Don Fernando," Diego said with a sigh.**

**"We will try again in Heidelberg, Diego." Fernando answered simply.**

**The trip from the flatlands of the Netherlands to the Baden-Württemburg area of Germany was one of enchantment for Diego. The countryside reminded him of parts of Spain, but was greener and full of continuous low mountains. The coach went up and the coach went down in a constant motion, the only variance being that the mountains became a little taller as they approached the university town of Heidelberg. Diego’s native California was more full of contrasts: flat, verdant areas alternating with wild, arid mountains.**

**Occasionally, he happened to bump into Bernardo as in the time in Köln, when the servant was entertaining some street urchins with a magic trick. Leaning against a building, Diego watched the joy that passed from the Spanish manservant to the German children, without regard to the differences in national origin. After awhile, Bernardo looked up, saw Diego watching him and smiled a greeting.**

**Bernardo was startled by the approach of a _Polizist_ , " _Wer bist du_?" the man growled at him. The mute shook his head, not knowing any German. Diego walked over to the policeman, hoping his skill in the language would be sufficient for the situation.**

**"Sir, he is the manservant of one of the Spanish fencers," Diego told the policeman. "He is unable to answer you because he is mute."**

**The German nodded, scowling. "Tell him to not loiter around on the corners," he said and left. Diego could see where Bernardo could possibly get into a difficult situation, if he was not careful. The political climate had recently changed in Germany, too, and some officials were still suspicious of what might be seen as alien influences. Diego explained the situation to the manservant, as they walked back to the inn that Don José was staying in.**

**"I suppose I had better leave you," Diego told him as they neared the inn. But before leaving him, he decided to take a chance. "Bernardo, would you like to change employers?"**

**Startled by the question, which so closely mirrored his own thoughts recently, Bernardo looked into Diego’s face. He pointed to the _caballero_.**

**" _Sí_ , Bernardo, I would like you to work for me," Diego said quietly. He was worried that he might have misinterpreted some of his observations, and overstepped his bounds.**

**Bernardo looked up at him, smiling, and nodded, then he gave a few quick signs.**

**"Slow down, Bernardo. You agree, but I do not understand the rest." Diego looked intently at the mute’s hands and facial expressions to try to comprehend. "Something about fencing?" Bernardo looked a bit impatient as he repeated himself again.**

**"Oh! When the tournament is over and we return to Spain," Diego correctly interpreted. "Very well, on the return trip home." With a smile, Diego left Bernardo and returned to the square, where he had been wandering. Both men were unaware that the entire incident had been closely watched from a short distance away.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Two](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/euroencounter2.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	2. Chapter 2

European Encounters

_**European Encounter**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Two -- Imprisonment**

**Studying the small hand-drawn map that had been given him, Bernardo peered down the two narrow streets that angled out from the corner on which he was standing. Although not big in size, Heidelberg was confusing to the mute. The streets were even more confining than some of the ones in Seville and the town as a whole seemed jammed up against the mountainside on which a ruined castle stood sentinel. After the experience in Köln, Bernardo was a bit paranoid about the possibility of getting into trouble with German officials and had tried not to go anywhere unaccompanied, but this time he had been unable to avoid it.**

**Using the map, the manservant had just left the _Platz_ , or plaza, which paled in comparison to the Maria Louisa Park in Seville. Bernardo missed the Moorish inspired buildings and large open areas. This little city seemed close and dark to him and he would be glad to finish his errand and get back to the university where the tournament was being held.**

**He was also looking forward to the end of the competition, when he felt his duty to Don José would end and he could terminate his employment with the man. The idea that he had a position with Don Diego de la Vega had alleviated his worries and made the idea of leaving the son of General Rodriguez a much more pleasant task. Bernardo was not bothered by the fact that, technically speaking, he was going down in station, as Don Diego, as a colonial, was considered of lesser rank than the son of a hero of the Peninsular War.**

**In fact, Don Diego’s offer had delighted him. Having been drawn by the young man’s personality, he felt that employment with the _Californio_ would be most interesting. It would be nice to be working for someone so congenial, too. The man seemed to enjoy life and not worry about rank, position or pleasing a demanding parent as Don Jose did.**

**Bringing himself back to the task at hand, Bernardo looked again at the map and realized that it had been drawn in error. Like so much that Don José had done in the past week, this, too, had been done in foul temper and with too much haste. Rodriguez had done everything except strike him, browbeating and haranguing him at every opportunity. Nothing Bernardo had done had pleased his young employer.**

**Now he had to find the residence of one of Don José’s father’s friends, a Gen. Neufeldt, with a defective map. Walking up to a street vendor, Bernardo showed him the outside of the letter he was delivering, with the general’s name and address on it, and signed his desire for directions. When the vendor started giving directions in German, the mute realized his mistake.**

**Deciding that pretending deafness would cause the man to gesture the directions, Bernardo pointed to his ears and mouth. The vendor nodded and pointed and signed. That was much easier to follow and Bernardo started down the narrow street on the right. About halfway down the street a loud clattering noise made him jump as though he had been shot. Then a large hand grabbed him by the shoulder.**

**Terrified that he was going to be robbed, Bernardo jerked out the tiny dirk that he kept in his sash for protection. It was knocked out of his hand and to his consternation, he found himself facing the biggest _Polizist_ he had ever seen in his life. Fear washed over him and he frantically began signing his intents and innocence of anything that he might be accused of, even showing him the letter he was taking to General Neufeldt. His captor grabbed it from his hand and with an iron grip, propelled Bernardo toward the city hall.**

**_Saints, preserve me_ , Bernardo prayed as he was hustled along the street. This time there was no one to help him and he soon found himself locked in a cell with several other prisoners. Sitting on a wooden bench, he pondered any possible solutions and coming up with nothing, the manservant finally lay down to rest.**

**Surely Don José would look for him when he didn’t return. Bernardo picked at the food, which had been brought to him earlier. It was unfamiliar and anxiety had made his appetite disappear. By night, he was beginning to despair of any release. Thinking back on Don José’s behavior, the manservant wondered if somehow, his employer knew about his plans to quit and then hire on with young de la Vega. The shorter than usual temper, his hostility, and more demanding behavior had occurred just after the encounter in Köln.**

**Ever optimistic, Bernardo couldn’t believe that Rodriguez would allow him to stay in jail once he had found out his servant’s predicament. His master’s temper had to be a result of pre-tournament jitters. Of course, when the fine was paid, that would make it much more difficult to get out of Don José’s employment, but right now, the important thing was to get out of this vermin infested cell. As the night grew later, Bernardo took the thin threadbare blanket he had been given and curled up on the wooden bench, trying desperately to sleep. It took several hours before he fell into an exhausted, nightmare filled state.**

**Another day passed, in which Bernardo alternately paced and implored his guards to get him a paper and pen. He knew if he could get a letter to Don José, he would soon be released. His cellmates had been released or taken elsewhere, although they had not provided companionship for him, as he had been unable to communicate with them.**

**By nightfall of the second full day, Bernardo finally found a guard more kindly disposed to his predicament than any of the others and writing materials were smuggled in to him. A short note was soon finished and slipped back to the guard. Bernardo nodded and smiled his gratitude. The guard assured him in sign, that he would get it to Don José as soon as he could, the next day.**

**Then a sudden thought occurred to Bernardo. What if his master really didn’t care if he was in jail or not? Motioning to the guard, the manservant took the note back and scratched out the name José Rodriguez and wrote in Diego de la Vega. Bernardo felt assured that Don Diego would act and not leave him here. As the guard left, the mute heaved a sigh of relief and rested on the hard wooden bench until he grew weary and lay down again.**

**The next day just after the noon meal, Bernardo was escorted to a room, which appeared to be some kind of a courtroom. A magistrate and several officials discussed him; he saw his little dirk and the letter he had been carrying. When questioned, Bernardo could only shrug and sign his inability to understand the language and to talk even if he could. Finally the magistrate looked at another letter and glaring at him, pronounced what Bernardo could only interpret as a sentence. The only word, which he understood was the name of a town, Berchtesgaden. Bernardo paled, having looked at a map of Germany before the trip, and he realized that for some reason he was being sent to the mountainous southern tip of the country to serve whatever sentence had been meted out. Desperately, he tried to sign his desire to see a countryman, to get help, anything that would get him out of this mess. Bernardo wished he had acted when Don Diego had first made his offer of employment.**

**Later that afternoon, the kind-hearted guard indicated in sign that he had given the note to de la Vega’s fencing master and was assured of its delivery. Then the man opened the cell door and put a small set of manacles on Bernardo’s wrists. With regret, the German signed, Bernardo was being transferred to Berchtesgaden by way of Stuttgart this very evening.**

**Bernardo signed as best he could an inquiry as to the reason for going to southern Germany to serve a sentence. The guard indicated that the big mines were located in that area, although he was just conjecturing. Then the manservant signed a query about the nature of the crime he was accused of. With a shake of his head, the guard informed him that he had been convicted of being a spy and also for drawing a weapon on a government official.**

**Reeling with shock, Bernardo leaned against the cell bars. The guard gently led him to the front of the building where several guards and a riderless horse were waiting. As he helped him mount, the guard wished the sad faced mute Godspeed. Bernardo, understanding, could only nod his appreciation as the small group rode off down the dark and narrow street.**  
  
---  
  
****

**  
**

**[Chapter Three](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/euroencounter3.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/euroencounter1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	3. European Encounters

European Encounters

_**European Encounter**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Three -- The Rescue**

**Each evening until they reached Heidelberg, Diego and Fernando were endlessly practicing to hone their fencing skills. Gen. de Silva was a hard taskmaster, but he saw the small improvements each time his two pupils worked out. Fernando had the makings of a great instructor someday; not only was he a good fencer, but he often pointed out his own or Diego’s mistakes before de Silva was able to say anything.**

**Diego had an innate talent that only seemed to increase with time and practice. The general saw that the _Californio_ had a joy for fencing that only enhanced his skill. Sometimes de Silva had to rein him in, when Diego’s exuberance threatened to cause him to forget the stringent rules of sport fencing. De Silva saw in Diego, a high-ranking officer in the defense of his homeland someday.**

**After arriving at the small city, which their proud hosts told them was home to the oldest university in all of Deutschland, they settled into their living quarters. Before Diego and Fernando could even think of looking around the city that seemed to be pressed between the Neckar River and the mountainside, General de Silva knocked at their door and ordered them to the gymnasium where the tournament was going to be held.**

**The pair gazed at each other with looks of amusement, and then gathering up their sabers and foils, followed their fencing master to the large building. After a brief, but intensive workout, the two young men were finally given their freedom, with the admonition to return to their rooms fairly early in the evening.**

**Fernando looked a bit sour.Diego just laughed at his roommate. "Don Fernando, you will get the opportunity to sight-see and meet the _Fräuleins_ at the conclusion of the tournament."**

**"As will you, Diego, your demeanor does not fool me for one minute," Fernando teased the _Californio_.**

**" _Sí_ , but I have found no one who would appreciate the wild beauty of my homeland," Diego said in explanation of his aloofness in matters of the heart. "And I will be returning to my homeland someday, with no intention of leaving it again. I will find my _señora_ in California," he said with a bit of a faraway look in his eyes, before coming back to his present surroundings. "But I, too, would not mind talking a bit with the Heidelberg _Fräuleins_ , when the tournament is over," he added brightly.**

**The pair enjoyed an evening in the local _Gasthaus_ , sampling a dish of fried potatoes and _wienerschnitzel_ along with a glass of the local beer. They also chuckled in amusement at the diners who were already assessing the skills of those who were competing in the tournament in two days. Apparently, the local citizens liked to bet on sporting events as much here as in his native California, Diego thought to himself.**

**The next two days were a blur of practice and more practice, with Gen. de Silva finally relenting on the afternoon of the last day of before competition began. Diego immediately retired to their room for a few hours of rest. Fernando shook his head in disbelief; "I cannot believe that you are going to take a rest when we have an entire afternoon and evening to enjoy the sights."**

**"I am older than you are, so let your elder have a bit of relaxation in peace," Diego quipped, with a wry smile. Even his nights were filled with dreams of swords and fencing tournaments. In a way he would be glad for this to be over and the stress and endless drills finished, even as much as he loved wielding the sword.**

**"You are hopeless, but so be it, I will meet you in town, later," Fernando answered and left. Diego lay on his bed awhile and then, feeling restless, changed out of his practice clothes, and went on a short sightseeing trip to the _Schloß_ on the side of the mountain. Passing by the inn where Rodriguez and his mentor were staying, he hoped that he might have a chance to talk to Bernardo, but Diego didn’t see the manservant. He climbed up the mountain and found the old castle fascinating. Looking out over the river and town, he saw how the feudal barons controlled their estates with vantage points such as this one.**

**The tournament began early the next morning, and the late afternoon found all the Spaniards advancing to matches to be held the following day. The second day of the tourney was more difficult for the Spanish contingent, but all three would continue on into the quarterfinals the next day.**

**The following day, after two hard fought matches, Diego was exuberant in the knowledge of his advancement to the finals, but he felt badly for Fernando, who had been defeated in the quarterfinals. Rodriguez had been defeated in the semifinal match, and Diego couldn’t help but be relieved that he had not had to contend against José Rodriguez, because he felt that it would have been a grudge match, rather than a sporting event.**

**As Diego was putting away his blade and cooling off, de Silva handed him a note, which looked to be hastily written. It puzzled him that Rodriguez’ name had been scratched off and his written in. "Diego, I received this during your last match." Thanking him, Diego turned away and opened the paper.**

**He blanched as he read the plea from Bernardo, who had been incarcerated in the local jail for the past two and a half days.Looking up, he saw Fernando studying him with concern.Snatching up his accoutrements, he motioned to his roommate and they left together. "Fernando, we must go the town hall. Bernardo was arrested and has been in jail for almost three days. I cannot believe that José would not pay the fine and get him out."**

**Within an hour, the pair was in front of a magistrate, listening to details of the arrest, trial and sentencing. Diego was incredulous. "Sir, the idea that this man is a spy is ludicrous, to say the least, and who would not think to defend themselves when grabbed from behind. As to the argument that he pretended to be deaf, how else would he get directions, when he could not understand German." As he became more agitated, his voice grew louder.**

**Fernando seldom saw his friend totally lose his temper, but was seeing the signs of it now and decided it was time to intervene. "I would like to introduce myself, _Herr Burgermeister_ , I am Fernando Miguel Carroza y Arana, the nephew of King Ferdinand of Spain," he lied, hedging a bit on his relationship with his royal cousin. Saying he was a nephew to the king, instead of cousin, usually got better results, and this was one of them. The magistrate’s eyes almost bugged out.**

**"Oh, sir, was the prisoner your manservant? Someone else came in and said the prisoner was his servant and that if he had been spying, then he deserved his punishment. The servant is on his way to Stuttgart with several guards. There is nothing that can be done now," he said in a condescending voice, slowly regaining his composure.**

**"No, he is not my manservant, but if you wish to avoid an incident with Spain, then you will write a note exonerating the man and someone fast to deliver it," Fernando hissed between clenched teeth. "The servant is a Spanish citizen and was not given a fair trial with adequate representation.Do you understand what I am saying?"**

**"Yes, your highness, but even for the king himself, I cannot give pardon to such a one as a manservant, who has more or less been declared a spy by his own master. You will have to take that up with the servant’s former master. When you get him into court, then I can order the servant returned for another trial." He showed the two Spaniards the letter telling of Bernardo’s strange behavior, and Diego wished he had José in front of him now.**

**With a twinge of guilt, the _Californio_ realized that all of this was probably directed against him. It would seem that somehow José knew of Bernardo’s plans. The manservant may have already told him of Diego’s proposal.**

**Seeing no immediate solution, Fernando pulled Diego from the room and left the building. "Diego, we must go and see Rodriguez right away, and then tomorrow I can take him to the magistrate and get this straightened out. Let me handle this and you concentrate on winning the match tomorrow with the Prussian." Diego nodded absently, but when Fernando left their room to confront José, he acted without hesitation.**

**Changing quickly into the darkest clothes that he had, and taking his saber, the _caballero_ left the university just before the sun set. Remembering an incident back home in California, when the black colt he had named Tornado, had quietly approached him unseen from behind one night, he realized that he could do the same thing with Bernardo’s guards. With a chuckle, Diego remembered that Tornado had almost caused him heart failure; he was so totally invisible in the darkness.**

**At a local clothier, he purchased a black cloak and a bit of black cloth. At the stable, he rented the fastest horse that the man had, thanking his patron Saint that the animal was also a deep, dark brown in color.**

**Out on the _Straß_ , he asked for directions to Stuttgart, and found that there was only one road going there from Heidelberg. Immediately, Diego took it, pushing the horse at a fast gallop, only intermittently slowing down to a cantor.**

**Diego caught up with the guards and their prisoner after riding for only a few hours. Apparently a stop for dinner had been made. Tying the cloth around the lower half of his face, he pulled his hat down over his eyes a bit and loosened his sword in its scabbard. Then he rode up to the last guard in the small procession and knocked him to the ground with his fist.**

**The man pulled out a pistol and aimed it at him, but Diego reached down with the point of his sword and jerked the weapon out of the man’s grasp. Snatching it from the air and he aimed it at the two remaining guards. "Drop your weapons to the ground," he ordered. " _Schnell_!" he shouted, when they were slow to comply. They threw down their pistols. It was then that he saw Bernardo gesticulating with his manacled hands, and when the fallen guard yanked Diego out of the saddle, he understood why.**

**The guard swung his fist, but Diego ducked, and hooking his leg behind his adversary’s, jerked him to the ground. The snorting of horses alerted him to the imminent attack of the other two men. Diego’s sword flashed and the closest man suddenly had no weapon in his hand. Instead he was holding his bleeding arm and moaning. The second man charged him, but the _Californio_ simply sidestepped and knocked him unconscious with the hilt of his sword as the German rushed by.**

**Pivoting around, Diego was just in time to receive a solid blow of a fist under his jaw, the force of which knocked him heavily to the ground. Dazed, he tried to get to his feet as the man grabbed one of the pistols and aimed it at Diego’s head.**

**Desperately, Bernardo kicked his horse into a lunge, knocking the German guard to the ground and causing the pistol to discharge harmlessly into the air. Angry, the guard jumped up and roughly jerked the servant from the saddle, throwing him forcefully to the ground, a few blows of his fist sending Bernardo into a state of unconsciousness.**

**Crying out in anguish, Diego recovered his saber. The German had drawn his blade and quickly engaged the _Californio_. With a shout, Diego took the advantage and never relinquished it. The guard gaped in astonishment, when, less then a minute later, he was standing with empty hands and the point of the blade at his throat. "The keys." Diego said simply.**

**The man complied quickly, seeing the steely cold look in his opponent’s eyes. "Now take the manacles off the Spaniard," Diego ordered. The German did that quickly, also. "Throw them here," was the next command.**

**With the sword at the man’s throat, he put the irons on the guard one-handed and clicked them shut, throwing the key in the bushes. "Now, go to the side of the road and sit down quietly."**

**"Who are you?" the guard asked as he was following Diego’s orders.**

**Diego laughed shortly, and remembered a canny and wily animal from his youth that a _vaquero_ had extolled the virtues of. " _Herr Fuchs_ ," he said, with a bow.**

**Quickly, Diego went over and checked Bernardo. An ugly lump on the side of the mute’s head and several bruises were the only wounds he could find.Picking the unconscious man up, he laid him across his horse as gently as he could and then mounted behind him, trying to ease the manservant into a more comfortable sitting position. Swinging the horse around, Diego ran off the guards’ mounts and then cantered back down the road in the direction of Heidelberg.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Four](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/euroencounter4.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/euroencounter1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	4. European Encounter

European Encounter

European Encounter

by

Sue K.  
  
---  
  
**

**

**Chapter Four -- Aftermath**

**By the time Diego arrived at the university, it was nearing dawn. Bernardo was still unconscious, which worried him. Gently laying the servant down on the ground, Diego loosened the saddle a bit on the horse and looped the reins over the animal’s neck. Hopefully, a story of being thrown and having to walk back to town would be believed by the stable master, if the _Californio_ were asked. Swatting the horse on the rump, he watched it trot down a street, before turning back to Bernardo.**

**Picking the manservant up, Diego carried him up to the room he shared with Fernando and quietly tapped on the door with his foot. Apparently, his roommate had been waiting for his return, because the door was immediately opened for him, and Fernando stared in shock as Diego carried Bernardo in and placed him on his bed. "By the Saints, Diego, no wonder you are just now getting in," he said in a low whisper. "Let me take care of him, you go see the general. He has been worried about you, too."**

**Diego changed out of his dark and now trail-worn clothing, donning the workout clothes, and checking on Bernardo before going to de Silva’s room. Dreading a confrontation with the general after having broken curfew, Diego nevertheless, did not regret his decision to do so, whatever the consequence might be.**

**Lightly tapping on his mentor’s door, it too, was opened immediately and he was greeted by the general’s worried expression. Diego was motioned in and de Silva quietly closed the door behind him. When he turned back to his pupil, the general’s countenance had changed to one of disappointment. "You realize that by breaking a team rule, you have forfeited your chance to win this tournament."**

**Weary from the fight, the anxiety and the ride, Diego just shrugged. "General, you must do what you must do. But I had to do what I felt was best, regardless of the consequence. I had to act, because I know how much Rodriguez hates me and what he apparently is willing to do to get revenge against me. Never will I let a friend down, if there is something I can do to help him. The European championship is worth far less to me than the needs of a friend."**

**"Sit down, Diego, you look exhausted," de Silva said gently, the disappointment on his face replaced by curiosity. Glancing at him, the _Californio_ complied.**

**"Diego, Don Fernando has been very tight lipped all night. I am assuming your excursion this evening has to do with the mute manservant and the ridiculous charge against him?" De Silva asked.**

**Nodding, Diego looked to his mentor for understanding. "General, I could not lay a great deal of faith in José Rodriguez having a change of heart and going before the magistrate. I had to do something."**

**"Diego, I envy your close friends, if you would do this much for one whom you barely know," de Silva commented.**

**"But, General, Bernardo is like a close friend. It is as though there is a bond, beyond that of acquaintances, or employee to employer. From the first time I met him on the ship, he felt like a _compadre_ , not just someone’s servant. Am I making sense?" Diego asked suddenly, puzzled by his feelings.**

**"My impulsive student, I have been in combat and know exactly the feeling you are talking about. There are those you are drawn to, not only as friends but as someone that you intuitively know you can count on; can trust with your life," he explained. His respect for his student had grown greatly in the past few minutes.**

**A knock on the door startled them. " _Herr General_ , it is the _Polezei_ , we need to speak with you."**

**Looking at Diego with an alarmed look on his face, de Silva grabbed his saber and another near it. Throwing the second sword to Diego, along with a towel, he walked to the door and opened it. "What can I do for you this time of the morning, gentlemen?"**

**"We need to know if your students have been here in their rooms all night, _Herr General_ ," one of the two men told the old general.**

**"As you can see, the contender for the championship has been with me, practicing a great deal of the night. His nervousness has kept me up far longer than I would like," de Silva laughed easily. The two Germans gave Diego a hard stare.**

**"Why did you need to come and check up on my students?" he asked, innocently. The policemen turned back to the general.**

**"A prison escort was ambushed on the way to Stuttgart during the night, and the prisoner escaped. It was believed that the escapee’s countrymen affected his release and this one was the only Spaniard unaccounted for. But if he was here with you, then perhaps our theory was wrong," the German explained.**

**"Yes, perhaps your theory was definitely wrong," de Silva said dryly, as the two policemen walked down the hall and around the corner.**

**"Bernardo!" Diego exclaimed and rushed to his own room and through the door, not even going through the motion of knocking. Fernando looked up at Diego, with a startled look on his face and then, calmly pointed to the manservant, who was still sleeping on his bed.**

**"I was fortunate to be able to carry him to the balcony before those two big lummoxes came in. They didn’t think to look out there, and I told them that you were with the General, which was the truth," Fernando said with a smile.**

**General de Silva came into their room and quietly closed the door behind him. With a smile, he turned to Diego. "Congratulations, my boy, you get to play in that match tomorrow after all. There is absolutely no excuse I could give to disqualify you from competing, without jeopardizing your freedom. And for this once, I am very glad." Walking over to Bernardo, he looked the manservant over, noticing several bruises on his face and a small lump that had formed over the mute’s left ear.**

**While the general was checking him, Bernardo’s eyes opened and looked into de Silva’s in confusion. When he tried to get up, the general gently pushed him back down. Bernardo signed a query, asking where he was.**

**"You are in my room, Bernardo," Diego told him, with a smile. The manservant looked at Diego with gratitude, asking for confirmation that the _caballero_ was his rescuer. With a smile, the _Californio_ simply nodded. Bernardo signed his thanks, before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep.**

**"Diego, you need to do the same, at least for the few hours remaining before the final begins," de Silva said pointedly.**

**"It would only make me lethargic, I might as well stay up and practice in reality for awhile," Diego commented.**

**"The one thing I regret," the general said with a sigh, "is that I will have to accompany Fernando and José to the magistrate’s. You will be starting your final alone. I could wring that little popinjay’s neck right now, but if we don’t follow through on this, then it really will look like we have rescued Bernardo and do not need to continue trying to exonerate him."**

**"I will be fine, just so long as you can get that ridiculous charge against Bernardo dropped," Diego told him.**

**So it was that five hours later, Diego prepared for his match against his Prussian opponent alone. Although a bit weary, adrenaline had started to kick in as he limbered up and he felt the rush of it flow through his limbs like a river when the signal to begin was given.**

**The Prussian was very, very good and at times Diego was extremely hard pressed, but his inborn talent, and Gen. de Silva’s expert training prevailed and when the official called the match, Diego had won. The crowd had heavily favored the Prussian, as they would one of their own countrymen and there was a short, stunned silence when the Spaniard was declared the winner. Applause finally erupted when Von Mannheim walked over and shook Diego’s hand.**

**"Diego de la Vega, I do not wish to engage you when you have a few more years experience under your belt. I salute you," he said in perfect Spanish, raising his saber in the air. Diego returned the salute, with a smile. " _Señor_ von Mannheim, I do not wish to ever engage you in competition again. That was the hardest match I have ever fought and you are the toughest opponent I have had the privilege to cross swords with."**

**As Diego was placing his saber back in its carrying case, he noticed a small, neatly folded Spanish flag, which he had not seen before. Pulling it out, he unfolded it. He assumed that Fernando had placed it there this morning. When Diego was called over to receive his award and was handed a solid gold medal, he stared at it for a brief moment, not able to fully comprehend what had happened.**

**Then, holding the medal in one hand and the flag in the other, and with a rare show of exultant emotion, Diego held them both aloft and shouted, " _Muestro Ferdinand y Espana, Für Kaiser Ferdinand und Spanien_!" he repeated for the German audience. He sincerely wished his father could have been here. It was then that Gen. de Silva and Fernando arrived and greeted him with a great deal of backslapping and bear hugs, saying nothing, because nothing needed to be said.**

**Much later, when the men had returned to their room, they found Bernardo cleaning it up. When he saw the medal around Diego’s neck, he beamed and signed his congratulations. "How do you feel, Bernardo?" Diego asked with concern coloring his voice.**

**Bernardo pointed to his head and indicated a slight headache. Then he walked up to Diego and shook his hand, signing his willingness to be his servant. "I feel fortunate to have you in my employ, Bernardo," Diego declared fervently.**

**"Of course he does, Bernardo," Fernando joked. "He needs someone to clear a path through his room."**

**"Do not let his jokes alarm you," Diego quipped. "The royal cousin comes to see me in order to see what a floor looks like. He has not seen his in a year."**

**"If these two will quit bantering, you might be happy to know, Bernardo," de Silva stated, "that you have been exonerated, whenever you are found." The general laughed. Bernardo shook his and Fernando’s hands in appreciation. "It took a bit of arm twisting, but José finally admitted that he had been hasty in his declaration that your ‘questionable activities’ were the result of spying, and that your actions were probably no more than an unfamiliarity with local customs and language. He also admitted that the defective map was his idea of a joke."**

**Bernardo scowled and signed that he was sincerely glad to be out of the employ of the general’s son.**

**"It would be terrible, though, to feel that much censure from a father," Fernando said seriously. "He must have felt great shame to have gone to such great lengths to get revenge against Diego."**

**Diego nodded, understanding how very painful it would be for him if his father expressed that kind of disappointment in him. They had been very close before his departure for Spain.**

**The more Diego was around Bernardo, the more grateful he was for the chance encounter that brought them together. The manservant provided a steadiness in his life that he welcomed and a comradeship that extended beyond an employee/employer relationship. Bernardo seemed to be content in his service, also.**

**Life back in Madrid returned to normal for Diego, with his academic studies and military lessons taking most of his time. Then came the day when a rare letter was delivered to him, a letter that puzzled and alarmed him at the same time and caused him regret and joy. It was a letter from his father asking for his return home.**

**The difficult part was breaking the news to Bernardo. When he did though, the mute surprised him by insisting that he would travel to California with Diego, if the _caballero_ still wanted him as his manservant. Diego was delighted; he had been worried that Bernardo, having lived all his life in Spain, would want to remain. Smiling at each other, they prepared for whatever the future would bring them.**

[](mailto:firstbookscape@gmail.com)  
  
---  
  
**[Zorro Contents Page](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
---  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


End file.
